


Talk Back

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad English, Love Confessions, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: "If you call me like that again, I will call you 'Daddy'," says McCoy.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Talk Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Talk Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133372) by [KYotodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo)



It's been over a year since Pike said: "There's always a bottle of excellent Whiskey in my place." And it's been over ten months since the first time McCoy called him and asked if his offer still stands.

And it's been over seven months since he fell in love with this beautiful, warm-hearted, talented young man, who seems deeply in love with Kirk.

In fact, McCoy said nothing about his feelings toward Kirk. He just can't stop talking about Kirk. It's always Kirk doing something, Kirk being stupid, Kirk this, Kirk that. Pike cared about Kirk too, but he was not that cadet's friend. As long as Kirk stays in Starfleet, he can't care less about what Kirk did.

But if that's what McCoy wants to talk about, then Pike will listen.

Tonight, though, McCoy seems tired. He didn't talk much, nor did he drink much. The silence is disturbing, and Pike can't bear it anymore.

"What's wrong, son?" He asks, knowing McCoy hates to be called "son". He expects McCoy to talk back, which he does, but what he says surprised Pike.

"If you call me like that again, I will call you 'Daddy'," says McCoy.

Pike is not sure whether he's joking. He's also not sure how he should respond. If he doesn't know McCoy's feeling toward Kirk, he would definitely say the doctor was flirting. 

But again, McCoy was acting strange tonight. Pike wets his lips. "Don't talk back, son."

McCoy doesn't raise his head when he drawled: "Or what, Daddy?"

Okay, he's definitely flirting.

"Or I might have to spank you," said Pike. His heart rates fast. 

McCoy smirks. He bats his eyelashes before looking right into Pike's eyes. "With all due respect, Daddy, I don't think you dare."

He looks so beautiful that Pike has to take a deep breath to suppress his feelings. "Come here," he orders. McCoy raises his brows before he follows this order. Pike puts him over his knees. The doctor must feel his erection, but he doesn't struggle. He doesn't stand and run away. So, yes, they are going to do this. Even though Pike is still confused, he's not going to give up such a good chance.

"Five for talking back," he warns, "You will count for me, are we clear?"

"Yes, Daddy." McCoy says teasingly.

"Five more for your attitude," adds Pike. "It's 'Sir' to you."

"Yes, Sir." McCoy drawled. It goes directly to Pike's groin. He wants to touch and caress the buttocks on his knees, and fucks him right there, but he doesn't know if McCoy would let him. So he slaps McCoy with no other warning. 

McCoy jumps a little, but keeps silent. It's weird, really, for McCoy was never silent, and Pike likes his voice. He should have just asked, but then maybe they will not be in this position. 

"Have you ever been properly spanked?" says Pike instead, "Count, now."

McCoy huffs. "One."

"One, what?"

"One, Sir."

"Good," Pike murmurs. He slaps McCoy again, this time the doctor counts aloud. Each slaps makes his voice shakes a little more. By the end, Pike is almost sure that McCoy cried a little. "Have you learned your lesson?" He asks gently.

"Will you spank me more if I say no?"

Pike sighs. "It seems that punishment doesn't work in your case."

"No," McCoy agrees, sits up without asking for permission. He doesn't walk away, though, instead he straddles Pike's lap. His own erection presses against Pike's abdomen. "Incentives works better." He murmurs.

"Really?" Pike grabs McCoy's rear and puts him even closer. "It seems that you already have something in mind. Care to share?"

"Will you give me whatever I want?" There's a strange look on McCoy's face. 

"When have I ever denied you anything?" Even though McCoy never asked for more than a glass of Whiskey. 

Something shifted on McCoy's face. "No," he murmurs, before he gathers Pike's face and kisses him. His lips are soft and sweet, exactly what Pike secretly imagined before. He bites Pike's lip when Pike stays still.

"Are you going to say no to me now?" He asks.

"Leonard," Pike gently tucks him back, "What happened? You never wanted this."

"Does it matter?" McCoy rolls his hip and Pike sucks in a harsh breath. He closes his eyes sharply before catching McCoy's waist and making him stop.

"Yes, it matters. I need to know what you really need." Pike insists. "I wouldn't object if this is something casual, but I would never forgive myself for taking advantage of you. So, what happened?"

"Fine," McCoy grumbles. He jumps off Pike's lap, grabs his glass and finishes the last alcohol in one go. Pike watches his back, already missing his heat, but keeps his mouth shut. McCoy walks back and forth for a while, before turning around.

"I had a fight with Jim." He deadpans. Of course it's about Kirk! It's not that Pike expected anything else, but he's still disappointed. But he hides his emotions well. 

"About?" 

"I can't remember it anymore," says McCoy gloomily. It's not the first time he fights with Kirk over unimportant things. Kirk is stubborn, and McCoy is even worse. They care about each other but that doesn't mean they have to agree with each other on every single thing. Since their fights always sent McCoy to Pike's place, he wouldn't say he's annoyed.

"And?"

"And I came to you," McCoy walks closer before he kneels between Pike's sprawled legs and rests his hands on Pike's thighs. "I've been bothering you for, what, a year now? You were always patient and supportive, which I appreciate." He stops, his thumbs circles mindlessly on the inside of Pike's thighs. "And I realized, Jim is my best friend, but he never treated me as nice as you did."

He sucks a deep breath, and looks up into Pike's eyes. "I know you are doing this for Jim and I know you are just being generous but--"

"I didn't do this for Jim, I did this for you." Pike interrupts.

McCoy looks shocked. "Why?" He utters.

"Because I like you," says Pike, "Come on, doctor, you are not that dense."

McCoy says nothing but stares at him. Pike shakes his head. He caresses McCoy's face before he leans in and kisses him. "Say it," he says against McCoy's lips, "Say you want me and I'm yours."

"For tonight?"

"For as long as you want," Pike promises.


End file.
